Èñòèííàÿ ñåìüÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà
by animag
Summary: îäíîàêòíàÿ ïüåñà â øåñòè ÿâëåíèÿõ î òîì ÊÀÊ âñå áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå ;)


Èñòèííàÿ ñåìüÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.  
(Îäíîàêòíàÿ ïüåñà â 6 ÿâëåíèÿõ.)  
  
Äåéñòâóþùèå ëèöà:   
Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð – äèðåêòîð Õîãâàðòñà  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï – Ìàñòåð Çåëèé  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð –ñòóäåíò  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé – ñòóäåíò  
Ðîí Óèçëè – ñòóäåíò  
Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé – àíãëèéñêèé àðèñòîêðàò  
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë – ïðîôåññîð òðàíñôèãóðàöèè  
Òîì Ðåäë –Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî  
  
  
ßâëåíèå 1. Êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. 15 ëåò äî îïèñûâàåìûõ ñîáûòèé.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. (âõîäèò è áðîñàåòñÿ íà øåþ Äàìáëäîðà) - Äèðåêòîð! ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå   
ýòîãî âûíîñèòü! Îí ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò è íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë!!!  
Äàìëáëäîð (îáíèìàåò Ñíåéïà è õèòðî ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ) - ß âàñ ïðåäóïðåæäàë, Ñåâåðóñ –   
Ó íåãî âñåãäà áûëè äðóãèå ëþáèì÷èêè.  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï - Íî ÿ…. ß æå åãî èñêðåííå ëþáèë!  
  
ßâëåíèå 2. Çàìîê Ìàëôîåâ. 15 ëåò äî îïèñûâàåìûõ ñîáûòèé.  
  
Òîì Ðåääë (ðûäàÿ íà ïëå÷å Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ) - Ëþöèóñ! Îí ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò!!! Òû   
ïîíèìàåøü ýòî! Îí íå ëþáèò ìåíÿ è íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë… Îí òîëüêî îäíîãî è õî÷åò –   
óáèòü ìåíÿ… À ÿ… ß òàê áûë åìó ïðåäàí!  
  
  
ßâëåíèå 3.Õîãâàðòñ.Ãîñòèííàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íàøè äíè.  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð - Î, Ðîí, îí ìåíÿ íåíàâèäèò! ×òî ÿ åìó ñäåëàë?… Îí ïîñòîÿííî èçäåâàåòñÿ   
íàäî ìíîé. ß íå çíàþ ÷åãî îí îò ìåíÿ õî÷åò!  
Ðîí Óèçëè - Ãàððè! Òû æå çíàåøü, ó íåãî âñåãäà áûëè ëþáèì÷èêè!  
  
ßâëåíèå 4. Õîãâàðòñ. Óðîê Çåëèé. Íàøè äíè.  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (ñâèñòÿùèì øåïîòîì, íàâîäÿùèì óæàñ) – Ïîòòåð!!! Âû îïÿòü âçîðâàëè   
êîòåë! Îñòàíüòåñü ïîñëå óðîêà!..  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ( â ñòîðîíó) – íó ïî÷åìó îïÿòü Ïîòòåð? Ïî÷åìó âñå âíèìàíèå òîëüêî   
åìó??? Íåóæåëè îí ìåíÿ ñîâñåì íå ëþáèò?…  
  
ßâëåíèå 4.Õîãâàðòñ. Êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. Íàøè äíè.  
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë (îñòîðîæíî ïðèîòêðûâàÿ äâåðü) – Ïðîôåññîð, ìîæíî ê Âàì?   
(çàõîäèò)  
Äàìáëäîð – Äà, Ìèíåðâà?..  
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë – äèðåêòîð, ÿ äîëæíà ñäåëàòü óæàñíîå ïðèçíàíèå. ß áîëüøå íå   
ìîãó ñêðûâàòü ýòî!.. (ïëà÷åò, óòèðàåòñÿ ïëàòî÷êîì â øîòëàíäñêóþ êëåòêó).  
Äèðåêòîð (ñî÷óâñòâåííî) – ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?..   
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë – ó ìåíÿ áûëè äåòè âíå áðàêà (ðûäàåò â ãîëîñ). Îíè áåäíûå, ðîñëè   
ñèðîòêàìè â ÷óæèõ ñåìüÿõ (ãðîìêî ñìîðêàåòñÿ)… Íî ÿ íå ìîãó áîëüøå!… Îíè äîëæíû   
âñå óçíàòü. Ìîè ìàëü÷èêè ÿ èõ òàê ëþáëþ…  
Äàìáëäîð – Íå ïëà÷òå Ìèíåðâà. Âû íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòû… ( â ñòîðîíó) ×åðò! Îïÿòü ìíå   
ýòî âñå ðàñõëåáûâàòü.  
  
ßâëåíèå 5. Õîãâàðòñ. Ïîäçåìåëüå Ñíåéïà. Ïîñëå óðîêà. Íàøè äíè.  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï - Íó âñå Ïîòòåð! – Âû ìåíÿ äîñòàëè!.. (äîñòàåò îãðîìíûé êîòåë èç-ïîä   
ñòîëà è ñòàâèò ïåðåä Ãàððè) Âû áóäèòå ÷èñòèòü ýòî, ïîêà îí íå çàáëåñòèò. È íèêàêîé   
ìàãèè!..  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ( ñî âçäîõîì ñíèìàåò ìàíòèþ, ÷òîáû íå çàïà÷êàòü) – ñëóøàþ, ñýð.  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï – Ïîòòåð!.. (ïîäáåãàåò ê ðàçäåòîìó äî ïîÿñà Ãàððè è ñ óäèâëåíèåì   
ñìîòðèò íà áîëüøîå ðîäèìîå ïÿòíî ïðè÷óäëèâîé ôîðìû ó òîãî íà ñïèíå) Ýòî ó âàñ ÷òî?..  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð – ðîäèìîå ïÿòíî ñýð. Ýòî íå çàïðåùåíî øêîëüíûìè ïðàâèëàìè?.  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ( ñî ñòîíîì íà÷èíàåò ðàçäåâàòüñÿ)  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð (îòñêàêèâàåò â óæàñå) ×òî âû äåëàåòå, ñýð?..  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (íàêîíåö ðàçîáðàâøèñü ñ çàñòåæêîé, ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê Ãàððè ñïèíîé,   
âçîðó ïîñëåäíåãî ïðåäñòàåò òî÷íî òàêîå æå ðîäèìîå ïÿòíî, êàê ó íåãî ñàìîãî) – Ãàððè,   
ìèëûé! ß ýòî âñåãäà çíàë!… Ìû òàê ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà ñ òâîåé ìàìîé! Òû ìîé ñûí!.  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð (õâàòàåòñÿ çà øðàì è ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê).  
  
ßâëåíèå 6.Õîãâàðòñ. Êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. Íàøè äíè.  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (âðûâàåòñÿ, îòêðûâ äâåðü íîãîé. Íà ðóêàõ áåñ÷óâñòâåííîå òåëî Ãàððè   
Ïîòòåðà) – Äèðåêòîð! ß óçíàë, ÷òî Ãàððè ìîé ñûí!  
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë (õâàòàåòñÿ çà ñåðäöå) – Íå ìîæåò áûòü! (ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê)  
Äàìáëäîð (óñàæèâàåòñÿ â êðåñëî) – Íó íàäî æå!..  
Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé (âáåãàåò â êàáèíåò) – Íó âñå, Äàìáëäîð! Òû ìåíÿ äîñòàë (äîñòàåò   
âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâëÿåò åå íà Äàìáëäîðà. Çàòåì ñìîòðèò íà ïîëóãîëîãî Ñíåéïà   
– âèäèò ðîäèìîå ïÿòíî) – Ñåâåðóñ! ×òî ýòî ó âàñ?..  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (åõèäíî óõìûëÿÿñü) - ðîäèìîå ïÿòíî, Ìàëôîé!..  
Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé (õâàòàåòñÿ çà ñåðäöå) – Íå ìîæåò áûòü ( áûñòðî ðàçäåâàåòñÿ è   
ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ñïèíîé ê Ñíåéïó) – ó ìåíÿ òàêîå æå!!!  
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë (îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà è óìèëåííî ñìîòðèò íà Ñíåéïà è Ìàëôîÿ) –   
Ìàëü÷èêè – ÿ äîëæíà áûëà âàì ýòî äàâíî ñêàçàòü – âû ìîè ñûíîâüÿ!  
Ñíåéï è Ìàëôîé ïåðåãëÿäûâàþòñÿ è ïàäàþò â îáìîðîê.  
Äàìáëäîð – Íåò! Íó íàäî æå, à!..  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé (çà äâåðüþ êàáèíåòà) – Íó íè ôèãà ñåáå!..(ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê)  
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë (Äàìáëäîðó) – Îíè òàêèå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå!.. Êàê îíè ïîõîæè –   
ïðÿìî áëèçíÿøêè!..  
Äàìáëäîð - Äà… Ìèíåðâà. Áåç ïîë-ëèòðà íå ðàçáåðåøüñÿ. (Äîñòàåò ïàëî÷êó è ñîòâîðÿåò   
ïîëóëèòðîâûé ÷àéíèê) ×àéêó?..  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð (îòêðûâàÿ îäèí ãëàç) – Ó ìåíÿ øðàì áîëèò, äèðåêòîð. Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî   
áëèçêî. (îïÿòü ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê)  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ñ ïîëó) – Ìàìà?..  
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë - Ñûíîê!..  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï – À ãäå íàø ïàïà?..  
Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîííàãàë ( äîñòàåò íîâûé ïëàòîê â øîòëàíäñêóþ êëåòêó è ãðîìêî   
ñìîðêàåòñÿ) - Âû äîëæíû ýòî çíàòü, äåòè ìîè… Âàøåãî ïàïó çâàëè Òîì Ðåääë!  
Ñíåéï ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê. Äàìáëäîð ðîíÿåò ÷àéíèê íà íîãó ÌàêÃîííàãàë, òà âñêðèêèâàåò è   
òåðÿåò ñîçíàíèå îò áîëåâîãî øîêà.  
Äàìáëäîð – Íó íàäî æå!.. (ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê)  
Òîì Ðåäë ( âðûâàåòñÿ) Òðåïåùèòå æàëêèå ëþäèøêè! Ìîÿ ïîáåäà áëèçêà!.. (ñ óäèâëåíèåì   
ñìîòðèò íà âàëÿþùèåñÿ ïî ïîëó òåëà – âèäèò ðîäèìîå ïÿòíî ó Ñíåéïà) – íå ìîæåò áûòü!..   
Ñåâåðóñ – ñûíîê!..  
Ñíåéï îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, âèäèò íåæíî óëûáàþùåãîñÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà è ñíîâà òåðÿåò   
ñîçíàíèå.  
Äàìáëäîð (ïðèîòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, âèäèò Âîëüäåìîðòà) – Òîì?  
Òîì Ðåäë ( ñìîòðèò íà Äàìáëäîðà) – Òû óáèë ìîåãî ñûíà! (äîñòàåò âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è   
íàñòàâëÿåò íà Äàìáëäîðà).  
Äàìáëäîð (ñ ìóäðîé óëûáêîé ñìîòðèò íà Òîìà Ðåäëà) – Íàâåðíîå íåò ñìûñëà áîëåå   
ñêðûâàòü, Òîì – òû ìîé ñûí!  
Òîì Ðåäë ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê. Îäèí èç ïîðòðåòîâ íà ñòåíå ñ óäèâëåíèåì ñìîòðèò íà   
Äàìáëäîðà è ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê.  
Äàìáëäîð (îñìàòðèâàåò ñâîé êàáèíåò) – íó âîò, êàæåòñÿ, òåïåðü âñå áóäåò õîðîøî…   
(îáðàùàÿñü ê óïàâøåìó â îáìîðîê ïîðòðåòó) – Ïðàâäà, ïàïà?..  
  
Çàíàâåñ. 


End file.
